1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to accessory bags, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved storage bag for utilization particularly by sun bathers which, when not being utilized, may be folded into a compact size for transport or storage of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage bags of various types is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices typically require a substantial amount of space and such is desirable to store the devices when they are not being utilized. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop storage bags for utilization and application to particular events, but have heretofore not provided a flexible storage bag for use particularly by sun bathers, as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,092 to Kiernan sets forth a rigid molded one-piece console for use within an automotive environment formed with a series of compartments and the like for storage of various items therewithin. The Kiernan patent is of interest relative to the use of a storage container provided for a particular application, but of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,061 to Dunn sets forth an accessory case of a generally rectangular configuration and of ostensibly rigid construction provided with a covering flap and hook and loop fastener straps for securement to a wheel chair with a rigid partition therebetween. The patent to Dunn is removed from that of the instant invention by the rigid construction of the partition and the case itself discouraging convenient and compact storage of the device. Further, the Dunn patent does not provide the teaching of compressible securement and partition-type flaps which may be easily displaced and compacted against the rear surface of the storage bag for providing increased use of the interior compartment when the use of such securement flaps is not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,598 to Glaze sets forth the use of a chair mounted tray wherein the tray is of a relatively rigid construction and is of interest relative to the notion of securement of a support assembly relative to a chair arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,147 to Dutton sets forth a cup holder provided with a hook and loop fastener strap securable to a rigid clip for securement to a lawn chair. The device further sets forth the use of a tray-like rigid member in addition to the cup support when additional storage is desired. The rigid and limited use of the patent is of interest relative to the securement of the device to an arm chair, but is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,730,869 to Schumacher sets forth a storage compartment&of relatively rigid construction for securement to the arm of a wheel chair for storage of various small articles and the like therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved storage bag which addresses both the problems of ease of use and compactness of storage wherein the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.